Purple, Scarlet and Orange Hair and Everything In-Between
by AquaDiamond-Girl
Summary: what happens when a ninja pranks another? a prank wars erupts!
1. Chapter 1

Purple, Scarlet and Orange Hair and Everything In-Between

takes place in Ninjago [2 weeks after Lloyd defeats his father]

*****ONE DAY*****

I woke up and checked my alarm clock. 5:50. 'Sweet.' I think. Today, I was going to play a joke on the ninja. I had been planning it for days. I quickly got dressed in my silvery-gray outfit, and hurried over to my collection of tricks and gags. It was in a small hole in the floor with a box on top of it. I moved the box over and opened the floor. Inside was bags of rubber gum, spray paint, and of course, hair dye. Non-permanent, I had made sure of that. I picked up the hair-dye and examined them. 'hmm, blue and magenta? No, green and black? Nope. Orange, scarlet and purple? Bingo!' I think. The plan was I would sneak into their room, put the hair dye and glitter on their hairbrushes, and sneak out, all without being detected. I put the hair-dye and glitter in my trusty backpack, and silently sneaked into the hallway. Pausing outside their door, I listened. I heard someone snoring, and someone muttering in their sleep. I cautiously opened the door, and peeked in. 5 sleeping lumps. 'good' I think, relived. I sneak across the room, flick on my flashlight and looked around. I notice scissors on the sink counter and pick those up. I drop those in the backpack and continue looking. I spot the hairbrushes and a comb on the counter. I grab the orange and purple hair dye and glitter and rub them on the hairbrushes and comb. Then I hear someone talking. I flip the flashlight off, not daring to breath. I waited until the person stopped talking [or muttering, come to think] and slowly crept away. Silently I closed the door and sneaked back down the hallway. I entered my room and creep over to the sink. Grabbing the hairbrushes, I rub purple and scarlet hair dye into it, grinning the whole time. I look around the small bathroom and noticed a pair of scissors. I pick them up, and place them in my backpack. Just as I was about to slip out of the room, I heard: "Alenia? What's going on?" "Nothing. I can't sleep. Go back to sleep." I scamper out into the hallway. 'phew, that was close.' think. I hurry to Nya's room and open the door. The first rays of sunlight are appearing. Moving fast, I rub scarlet hair dye onto her hairbrush. I leave her room and race back [silently] to my room. I check my clock. 6:03. '27 more minuets till the others wake up. 40 more minuets till the laughter begins. I so can't wait!' I put the hair dye and glitter in the hole and pick up the spray paint. 'should I...?' I look at my clock. 'nah. Some other time. I need to check on my fort, and make sure I have everything I need.' I replace the paint, close the floor and put the box over the floorboard. I run silently down the hallway, past the bedrooms, across the deck, and down a small flight of stairs. I come to a old storage room, full of big boxes,little boxes, and big parcels. To a regular person, this was all junk. But to me, it was the perfect place for a fort with plenty of treasure. I quickly go through a narrow passage and come to an clearing. It had taken me hours to move the boxes for good sturdy walls, clean the floor from the dust, which was inches thick, and move supplies in it. But in the end, it was perfect. I did a complete 360, making sure everything was there. 'of course everything's there! You and Sensei are the only ones who know this is here. And he never comes down here any way.' I scold myself. I look around, making a mental checklist as I went. Flashlight. Extra batteries. Blanket. Sleeping bag. Small bag of candy. Small water flask. 'Yup. Everything's here.' I hear movement up on the deck and run up to it. I spot Sensei meditating in a corner and walk over to join him. He opens his eyes in surprise. You see, I'm not a morning person. Very rarely, only Lloyd can get me up. "Good morning Alenia." "Good morning Sensei. What's today's lesson going to be?" "You will know soon. Meanwhile, the spirit smoke has told me that you have played a joke on the ninja and Nya. Why?" I blush. "'Cause, the Ninja and were getting too relaxed. And Nya and I had a argument the other day. I want to get even. I also wanted to shake things up. And when they come to get me, I'm gonna have a camera." I winked and Sensei chuckled.

*****30 minutes later*****

I placed the pancakes on the table, covered them, then hurried up to the bridge to alert the others breakfast was ready. "Hey guys, breakfast is ready." I say over the intercom, then race to the dining room. 'I SO can't wait till I see their expression.' I think, grinning. Just then, Lloyd walks in the room, sparkly purple streaks in his hair. I do my best to stop the laughter from exploding then and there. He looks at me sleepily and yawns. I quickly snap a picture without him noticing. Then I hear angry footsteps. I quickly duck into a corner and wait. Jay and Maria come storming in, orange and red sparkly streaks in their hair. Lloyd gets one look at him, then burst out laughing, almost spewing his bacon. "Dude! You got pranked!" "So did you." Jay snaps. While they were saying this, I snapped a picture. Lloyd looked horrified and runs from the room. I'm trying valiantly to contain the laughter by now. Jay shrugged, then sat down and placed a pancake on his plate while Maria grabs a cup of orange juice. I flip my hood on, hide my camera, and walk over to them. they looks up. "Did you get pranked too?" Jay asked. I nod, smiling beneath my hood. He continues eating. "I have to go take care of something. I'll be back." I say, then slip from the room. I wander down the hallway, and run into Kai. 'he looks really mad.' I think. "When I find the trickster, I'm gonna beat the stuffing out of 'im." he mutters. I raised my eyebrows. "good luck" I say. He looks at me, surprised. "good mornin' to you too" I say. He has glittery purple streaks and looks really mad. I grin beneath my hood. "hmmph" he says. When he walks away, I whirl out my camera from my pocket and snap a picture. I let out a snicker and walk away, taking the long way to the dining room. When I get there, Cole, Zane, Emily, and Bethany [or Beth] are there, the boys with orange, the girls with purple. They turned when I enter with Nya hot on my heels. "Guys! Guys! My hair is red! Have you..." she trails off as she noticed that the others have different colored hair and are looking upset. "Say cheese!" I cry, then snap a picture. I look at their expressions and burst out laughing. I flip off my hood and everyone takes in my grinning face and lack of colored hair. "Wait, you did this?" Kai asked, shocked. I wink, then run from the room. The ninja exchange glances then run after me. "Alenia Raindrop Wish! Get back here!" Cole yells."Catch me if you can!" I yell back, laughing. Jay stops and looks at him. "How do you know her full name?" he asked. Cole rolls his eyes. "Dude, she's my cousin." "oh,right. I see the family resemblance." Jay mutters. They tear around a corner, only to see the edge of my cloak. "OK, Zane, Kai and Beth, you go to the left, and Jay, Maria and I will go to the right. We'll surround her." Cole says. The others nod then go down their hallways. Meanwhile, I have overheard their strategy and lead the masters of lightning, metal and earth down a deserted dead-end hallway. At least I hope they think it's a dead-end hallway, because it's actually an entrance to my fort. I push open the wall and close it quickly then press my ear to the wall and listen. "She's not here!" exclaimed Jay. "She's here somewhere. This is a dead end. We all saw her go in here." Cole says. They start moving the crates near the wall around. Then I hear 3 more voices. "Have you found her?" I hear Kai ask. "Nope, but we saw her go this way." Cole replied. "Something tells me she's here." Zane muses. "Where? Can you pick her up on your scanners?" Beth asked, excited. Hearing this, I turn and flee down the tunnel and almost fall down a shaft. "whoa" I breath. Slowly, I climb up the shaft and then crawl in the heating duct. I look down and noticed I'm above the boys bedroom. Then I realize I've forgotten about Lloyd. 'I wonder where he went.' I crawl into the boys bedroom and grab the hairbrushes and replace the scissors. Hearing someone coming, I jump into the duct. I've barely gotten secure when the ninja enter, obviously frustrated, from the looks on their faces. "Hey look, my scissors! I couldn't find these!" Jay exclaimed. I grinned. Then I heard something that made me lose my smile instantly. "Guys? I've picked her up." Everyone instantly looked at Zane. He in turn was looking up at me. My eyes widened and I gulped silently. 'Oh No, help me Lord.' I thought frantic. Then something silver flashed by my face and I learned the I couldn't move my arms. I was pinned by 2 silver throwing stars. 'brilliant' I thought sarcastic. To make matters worse, the others were coming for me. I looked at Zane "not fair" I mouthed. 'Come on Sensei! I need a distraction, like, now!' I thought. As if he could hear my thoughts, Sensei popped around the corner and saw me trapped. He nodded once, then said. "Come. It is time for morning exercise." "But Sensei, Alenia dyed our hair ORANGE! We were, we were..." Jay trails off, cringing from Sensei's glare. With everyone's attention on him, I squirmed, trying to get the throwing stars off. I managed to get one off when Kai turned to me. He put his hand on the shuriken and held it there. The he said in a low voice; "I will get you." he released the shuriken, then turned to go. "Fine. Come at me bro." I muttered, then fled deeper into the duct.

*********Later*********

I walked onto the deck, loving the feel of the breeze as it ruffled through my hair. "Get her!" someone yelled and I turned to see 4 water balloons flying at me at top speed. Using my element, Air, I waved my hand and concentrated. They turned and flew back at the attackers. I saw Jay and Kai running as if their lives depended on it. Which it probably did, considering whatever was in those balloons. I shook my head, then called to them, "Never prank the master prankster!" then I remember Lloyd. 'uh oh, wonder what he's doing now' I think. 'I haven't seen him all morning. This can't be good.' I run to my room, only to run into Lloyd,who was at the end of the hallway. I raise an eyebrow. "Where have you been all morning?" I ask "I could ask the same" he said. "I was running from some mad ninja, which is definitely not a good idea to make them mad in the first place. Especially a certain red ninja I know." Lloyd nods, knowing firsthand that upsetting a ninja was bad business. "So, where have you been all morning?" I ask. "I was trying to see if I could get the hair dye out. It's not permanent is it?" he asked, sounding worried. I shook my head "Nope, it should be out by tomorrow." I say. He breathed a sigh of relief. I grinned, then said, "see you later Lloyd, I need to keep moving if I want to stay alive." he nods, then continues to go wherever he was going. I run to my room, then check my storage of tricks and gags. Everything was there. "Phew, I thought someone had stolen something." I muttered. I picked up the spray paint and grinned. Placing the paint on the floor, I grabbed some water balloons and filled them with paint. Smirking, I tied the last one and stuck them in my pocket. You would be surprised at all the hidden pockets in a ninja suit. Silently, I crept out of my room and walked down the hallway. 'Now all I have to do is find a ninja.' I thought, grinning. I walk on the deck, which was strangely deserted. 'hmm, where is everyone?' I thought. "Bombs Away!" someone screamed and I whirled around, only to duck as a balloon flew over my head. I ducked and rolled, then dove behind a crate. Reaching for my own balloons, I readied myself, then stood up and flung 2 at the attackers. SPLAT went a balloon as it hit someone in the stomach "MAN DOWN!" someone {Jay?} screamed. I looked up and saw Cole on the floor, a pink blotch on his suit, looking very irritated. The other one flew over Zane's head and hit an unsuspecting Maria. "HEY!" she screamed. "don't do that!" "It's to laaate" I called in a teasing voice. A balloon skimmed my head and left a mark. When I looked, the balloon was covered with melted crayons. I stared at the balloon then slowly looked up at the ninja. "THIS MEANS WAR!" I screamed and started pelting balloons at them. Suddenly, I grabbed air. Looking down, I noticed there was no more balloons. "mommy" I whimpered as balloons flew at me. I screamed as a bucket of ice cold water was dumped over top of me. "C-C-COLD! Isn't ANYONE on my team?!" I half spluttered, half wailed. "NO WAY!" Kai yelled. "please?" I asked, giving my best puppy-dog eyes. "NO! Stop it!" Cole yells. I whirl around and duck as 2 balloons [both from opposite ends] fly over me. Looking up, one hit Lloyd in the shoulder. Looking the other way, I saw one fly over Kai's head, hitting the bridge's windshield. 'great. Now Sensei's gonna kill me.' I thought. 'either that, or he's gonna make me wash it.' "HELP! Sensei! Misocko! Zane's Dad! Anyone who not a ninja!" I scream, ducking and rolling. Suddenly, someone jumps on my back and I stumble. "YEHAA! giddy-up horsey!" someone yells. Twisting around, I see Emily on my back, grinning and laughing like a maniac. Which she was, but don't tell her I said that. "I'm helping you." she whispers. "Get my to the other side, and I'll join you." she says. "Cool." I say, then half run, half duck, as I try to get to the other side. We get hit about twice, but suffer minor blows. Sliding off my back, Emily suddenly screams: "Girls vs. Boys! Get 'em!" she hands me a small bundle of water balloons, then grabs one, takes aim, and fires. Seeing that the balloon was going to miss, I redirect the balloon and it hits Jay in the back of the head. "oof!" he mutters as he floorplants. "Hahahaha." I giggle. SPLAT. Shockingly, I'm on the floor, a blue splotch on my suit. "payback!" Cole yells. I growl deep in my throat, then launch myself at him. I look over at Beth, who was squeezing a balloon over Zane. Everything seems to go in slow motion. "NOOOO!" I scream and run over to them. Water has obviously leaked into his system, since he had fallen to the floor, smoke slowly curling over top him. Beth has the most horrified look on her face. "TIMES!" I scream, leaning over Zane. "JAY! NYA! MR. JULIAN!" I scream. Jay hurries over and opens his chest plate. "I think the game's over, huh?" Emily says, nervously. "Yup" I mutter, stepping back. "Let me through, please. Thank you." Zane's Dad says, and helps Jay. Tipping his head, Mr. Julian says: "Just a little water. A restart should work." Sensei walks over. "Who started this?" Everyone steps back, leaving me alone. I look around shocked. "Traitors." I mutter. "Yes, I know that Alenia started this, but who threw the first balloon?" Kai unwillingly steps forward. "Follow me." Sensei Wu says, turns around, and walks off the deck. We both follow, heads hanging. We all walk into a empty room,and the door creaks shut. I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for my punishment. "Alenia. Tell Kai why you attacked the others. And apologize." "Well, since Lloyd defeated Lord Garmadon, we haven't had to anything big. So, I decided that something should happen around here. So I dyed your hair. I wasn't planning on the balloon fight, well actually I was, but that's beside the point. I wasn't planning on Zane getting hurt." I stopped to take a breath. "So, I'm sorry." Unbeknownst to me, Sensei was recording the conversation.

**LATER**

Sighing, I pushed the activate button, and the training equipment pops open and I get into a ready position. "YAAAHH" I yell, and charge. Throwing my knives, I duck, roll, twist, turn, flip and kick my way through the course. I end on the other side, panting. I jump slightly as a voice comes over the interspeaker. With a start, I realize that it MINE! "... so, I'm sorry." I race to the bridge, passing the game room, which was strangely silent. When I reach the bridge, Lloyd, Emily, Beth, Kai, Cole, Maria, Jay, Nya,and a newly repaired Zane all turn when I enter. "What?" I ask. "I don't get it." Jay says. SMACK. Maria's hand collides with the back of Jay's head and he winces. "Idiot." she hisses. "Okaaayy, this is awkward." Emily says. "You said it." I reply. "I declare war on Kai!" Lloyd yells, then runs out of the room. I facepalm. "In size, he's a 17-year-old, but in mind, he's still a 8-year-old." I mumble. "OI! Not fair Lloyd!" Kai yells and follows. "Kai's not much better." I mumble. "So, are things back to normal?" Cole asked. I sigh. "As much as they'll ever be." I said, grinning. We all walk out of the room, smiling. Yes, things were back to normal.

**THE END!**

**Hope y'all liked it!**

A/N so, here's some OC info, in case you were lost:

Maria: Ninja of Metal. Color: Blue Black w/silver highlights

Alenia: Ninja of Air/Wind. Color: Silver w/gold highlights

Emily: Ninja of Animals/Plants. Color: Brown w/Red highlights

Beth: Ninja of Water. Color:Aqua w/Gold highlights


	2. Chapter 2

*********Later*********

I walked onto the deck, loving the feel of the breeze as it ruffled through my hair. "Get her!" someone yelled and I turned to see 4 water balloons flying at me at top speed. Using my element, Air, I waved my hand and concentrated. They turned and flew back at the attackers. I saw Jay and Kai running as if their lives depended on it. Which it probably did, considering whatever was in those balloons. I shook my head, then called to them, "Never prank the master prankster!" then I remember Lloyd. 'uh oh, wonder what he's doing now' I think. 'I haven't seen him all morning. This can't be good.' I run to my room, only to run into Lloyd,who was at the end of the hallway. I raise an eyebrow. "Where have you been all morning?" I ask "I could ask the same" he said. "I was running from some mad ninja, which is definitely not a good idea to make them mad in the first place. Especially a certain red ninja I know." Lloyd nods, knowing firsthand that upsetting a ninja was bad business. "So, where have you been all morning?" I ask. "I was trying to see if I could get the hair dye out. It's not permanent is it?" he asked, sounding worried. I shook my head "Nope, it should be out by tomorrow." I say. He breathed a sigh of relief. I grinned, then said, "see you later Lloyd, I need to keep moving if I want to stay alive." he nods, then continues to go wherever he was going. I run to my room, then check my storage of tricks and gags. Everything was there. "Phew, I thought someone had stolen something." I muttered. I picked up the spray paint and grinned. Placing the paint on the floor, I grabbed some water balloons and filled them with paint. Smirking, I tied the last one and stuck them in my pocket. You would be surprised at all the hidden pockets in a ninja suit. Silently, I crept out of my room and walked down the hallway. 'Now all I have to do is find a ninja.' I thought, grinning. I walk on the deck, which was strangely deserted. 'hmm, where is everyone?' I thought. "Bombs Away!" someone screamed and I whirled around, only to duck as a balloon flew over my head. I ducked and rolled, then dove behind a crate. Reaching for my own balloons, I readied myself, then stood up and flung 2 at the attackers. SPLAT went a balloon as it hit someone in the stomach "MAN DOWN!" someone {Jay?} screamed. I looked up and saw Cole on the floor, a pink blotch on his suit, looking very irritated. The other one flew over Zane's head and hit an unsuspecting Maria. "HEY!" she screamed. "don't do that!" "It's to laaate" I called in a teasing voice. A balloon skimmed my head and left a mark. When I looked, the balloon was covered with melted crayons. I stared at the balloon then slowly looked up at the ninja. "THIS MEANS WAR!" I screamed and started pelting balloons at them. Suddenly, I grabbed air. Looking down, I noticed there was no more balloons. "mommy" I whimpered as balloons flew at me. I screamed as a bucket of ice cold water was dumped over top of me. "C-C-COLD! Isn't ANYONE on my team?!" I half spluttered, half wailed. "NO WAY!" Kai yelled. "please?" I asked, giving my best puppy-dog eyes. "NO! Stop it!" Cole yells. I whirl around and duck as 2 balloons [both from opposite ends] fly over me. Looking up, one hit Lloyd in the shoulder. Looking the other way, I saw one fly over Kai's head, hitting the bridge's windshield. 'great. Now Sensei's gonna kill me.' I thought. 'either that, or he's gonna make me wash it.' "HELP! Sensei! Misocko! Zane's Dad! Anyone who not a ninja!" I scream, ducking and rolling. Suddenly, someone jumps on my back and I stumble. "YEHAA! giddy-up horsey!" someone yells. Twisting around, I see Emily on my back, grinning and laughing like a maniac. Which she was, but don't tell her I said that. "I'm helping you." she whispers. "Get my to the other side, and I'll join you." she says. "Cool." I say, then half run, half duck, as I try to get to the other side. We get hit about twice, but suffer minor blows. Sliding off my back, Emily suddenly screams: "Girls vs. Boys! Get 'em!" she hands me a small bundle of water balloons, then grabs one, takes aim, and fires. Seeing that the balloon was going to miss, I redirect the balloon and it hits Jay in the back of the head. "oof!" he mutters as he floorplants. "Hahahaha." I giggle. SPLAT. Shockingly, I'm on the floor, a blue splotch on my suit. "payback!" Cole yells. I growl deep in my throat, then launch myself at him. I look over at Beth, who was squeezing a balloon over Zane. Everything seems to go in slow motion. "NOOOO!" I scream and run over to them. Water has obviously leaked into his system, since he had fallen to the floor, smoke slowly curling over top him. Beth has the most horrified look on her face. "TIMES!" I scream, leaning over Zane. "JAY! NYA! MR. JULIAN!" I scream. Jay hurries over and opens his chest plate. "I think the game's over, huh?" Emily says, nervously. "Yup" I mutter, stepping back. "Let me through, please. Thank you." Zane's Dad says, and helps Jay. Tipping his head, Mr. Julian says: "Just a little water. A restart should work." Sensei walks over. "Who started this?" Everyone steps back, leaving me alone. I look around shocked. "Traitors." I mutter. "Yes, I know that Alenia started this, but who threw the first balloon?" Kai unwillingly steps forward. "Follow me." Sensei Wu says, turns around, and walks off the deck. We both follow, heads hanging. We all walk into a empty room,and the door creaks shut. I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for my punishment. "Alenia. Tell Kai why you attacked the others. And apologize." "Well, since Lloyd defeated Lord Garmadon, we haven't had to anything big. So, I decided that something should happen around here. So I dyed your hair. I wasn't planning on the balloon fight, well actually I was, but that's beside the point. I wasn't planning on Zane getting hurt." I stopped to take a breath. "So, I'm sorry." Unbeknownst to me, Sensei was recording the conversation.

**LATER**

Sighing, I pushed the activate button, and the training equipment pops open and I get into a ready position. "YAAAHH" I yell, and charge. Throwing my knives, I duck, roll, twist, turn, flip and kick my way through the course. I end on the other side, panting. I jump slightly as a voice comes over the interspeaker. With a start, I realize that it MINE! "... so, I'm sorry." I race to the bridge, passing the game room, which was strangely silent. When I reach the bridge, Lloyd, Emily, Beth, Kai, Cole, Maria, Jay, Nya,and a newly repaired Zane all turn when I enter. "What?" I ask. "I don't get it." Jay says. SMACK. Maria's hand collides with the back of Jay's head and he winces. "Idiot." she hisses. "Okaaayy, this is awkward." Emily says. "You said it." I reply. "I declare war on Kai!" Lloyd yells, then runs out of the room. I facepalm. "In size, he's a 17-year-old, but in mind, he's still a 8-year-old." I mumble. "OI! Not fair Lloyd!" Kai yells and follows. "Kai's not much better." I mumble. "So, are things back to normal?" Cole asked. I sigh. "As much as they'll ever be." I said, grinning. We all walk out of the room, smiling. Yes, things were back to normal. Though, another prank wars might occur in the near future.

**THE END!**

**Hope y'all liked it!**

A/N so, here's some OC info, in case you were lost:

Maria: Ninja of Metal. Color: Blue Black w/silver highlights

Alenia: Ninja of Air/Wind. Color: Silver w/gold highlights

Emily: Ninja of Animals/Plants. Color: Brown w/Red highlights

Beth: Ninja of Water. Color:Aqua w/Gold highlights


End file.
